The Crazy Proposal (Krisho ver)
by Denrophile
Summary: Yifan si pilot muda, Junmyeon si wakil ketua editor majalah fashion, dan perjanjian konyol mereka tentang pernikahan. KrisHo's oneshot. (GS Junmyeon).


The Crazy Proposal

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi saat Wu Yifan, sang pilot muda, terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Demi Tuhan, ia masih terkena _jet lag_ setelah menerbangkan pesawat berisikan 342 penumpang dari Korea Selatan ke Jerman dan kembali lagi sebaliknya, Jerman ke Korea Selatan, dalam 1 hari. Well, sudah dua tahun dia menjalani profesi sebagai pilot dan sebagai pilot muda, dia lebih banyak menerbangkan pesawat dengan destinasi luar negeri dibanding domestik. Sudah peraturan dari maskapainya yang telah memiliki nama di dalam dan luar Korea Selatan itu.

Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan Kapten Wu ini terbangun? Jawabannya adalah ponselnya yang berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu sebenarnya, tapi Yifan terlalu lelap dan baru dapat terjaga setelah ponselnya berdering untuk yang ke 20 kalinya. Dengan mata masih terpejam, Yifan meraba-raba meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Decakannya semakin menjadi sedari tadi apalagi setelah ia tak sengaja malah menggeser tangannya dan membuat ponselnya jatuh ke ubin.

" _Damn it_!" ia mengumpat dan pada akhirnya menyerah pada kantuknya. Memilih mendudukan diri dan mulai membuka mata sipitnya, walaupun sebenarnya tak bisa dipungkiri kantuknya masih belum hilang.

Dering ponsel ke 21 akhirnya benar-benar menyadarkan Yifan, ia menunduk menggapai ponselnya, yang untung saja tidak pecah, dan melotot horor membaca nama pemanggil yang sedari tadi mengacaukan hibernasinya.

"Mampus!"

'Junie _is calling._ '

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Wu Yifan berlari menuju pintu apartemennya dan membukanya dengan secepat kilat. Tak peduli dengan wajah sembab bangun tidurnya yang mungkin juga menyisakan jejak liur di sana-sini serta tubuh kekarnya yang hanya berbalut _boxer_ , yang ia harapkan adalah kekasihnya, si pemilik _ID caller_ 'Junie' di ponsel Yifan yang ternyata telah menunggu di depan apartemennya selama setengah jam lamanya, tidak berubah menjadi monster yang mengamuk padanya.

" _Mo-morning, Babe_ ," Yifan ciut, harapannya sepertinya hanya tinggal harapan, sang kekasih sudah terlanjur bermuka masam dengan mata memandang tajam yang bagi si pilot malah terkesan imut. Ugh, Yifan jadi gemas.

"Lama _banget, sih!_ Ganti kode pintu juga _gak_ bilang ke aku!" itu Kim Junmyeon, wanita 27 tahun yang masih menunggu untuk dilamar-ups, maksudku yang merupakan tunangan Pilot Muda Wu. Iya, dia yang jadi biang kerok yang membangunkan Yifan dari mimpinya menikah dengan wanita di hadapannya ini, sebenarnya dalam mimpi Yifan tadi, sih, bukan tentang menikah dengan mengucapkan ikrar, tapi bagian bulan madunya. Yah, kalian tahu sendiri bahwa mimpi adalah refleksi dari pikiran kita. Jadi, jangan heran kalau mimpi Yifan isinya yang seperti itu, karena pikiran Yifan pun selama ini membayangkan yang seperti itu. _Pervert is his middle name._

Yifan tersenyum, memandang sebentar Junmyeon dengan _fashion style_ -nya yang selalu feminim (tipe Yifan _banget_ ) dan sebuah _paper bag_ yang ia tenteng di tangan kirinya.

"Dari pada _ngambek mending_ langsung peluk," pikir si Wu.

Lelaki jangkung itu mengambil langkah lalu melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bahu dan punggung Junmyeon.

" _I miss you,_ Jun," bisiknya pelan.

Ah, Yifan baru tahu jika pelukan hangat dari yang tersayang di pagi hari adalah _energy booster_ yang paling ampuh dibanding secangkir _americano_. Tahu begini kan, Yifan harusnya menyembunyikan Junmyeon di kopernya saja saat terbang ke mana-mana biar tiap Yifan dalam mode _low battery_ bisa di- _charge_ dengan pelukan dari si cantik.

Junmyeon yang tadinya _ngambek_ kalau sudah dipeluk dan dibilang rindu begini bisa apa? Yang ada malah pipinya semakin merah. Kepalanya ia lesakkan lebih dalam ke dada Yifan, malu.

" _Bales dong_ , Sayang," Yifan ternyata menunggu Junmyeon.

" _Mi-miss you too_ ," si pilot terkekeh mendengar suara gugup Junmyeon yang teredam, ia tahu tunangannya pasti malu.

"Maaf, ya. Aku ganti kode pin lupa bilang ke kamu, aku ganti tadi _malem_ karena anjuran staf di sini. Katanya biar sistem keamanannya lebih aman kalau diganti tiap bulan," jelas Yifan setelah melepas rengkuhannya dan menggamit jemari Junmyeon untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Iya, _deh_. _Dimaafin_ ," ujar si cantik final.

Junmyeon meletakkan _paper bag_ yang ia bawa ke meja makan, mengeluarkan satu per satu isinya yang ternyata bahan makanan untuk dimasak. Sedangkan Yifan mengambil duduk di depannya dengan segelas air putih di meja makan yang sama.

"Kamu kenapa repot-repot mau masak? Kan bisa _delivery aja_."

Junmyeon menoleh, dengan rambut yang sudah dicepol ke atas, " _gak_ suka sama masakan aku?"

"Bukan _gitu, Babe_. Tapi aku kan _pengen_ punya _quality time_ sama kamu," terdengar sedikit dengusan dari jawaban yang Yifan lontarkan.

Junmyeon mengerti, ia dan Yifan memang orang dewasa yang sibuk. Di usia yang belum 30, mereka berdua dapat dikatakan telah memiliki pekerjaan yang cemerlang, menjamin masa depan. Junmyeon seorang wakil ketua editor majalah _fashion_ wanita. Tahun depan ia digadang-gadang akan naik jabatan menjadi ketua editor, karena ketua yang sekarang akan segera pensiun.

Proyek untuk majalah edisi terbaru sudah selesai kemarin, ia mendapat libur satu hari dan tunangannya hanya mendapat jatah penerbangan domestik nanti malam. _Perfect timing for q-time, right?_

Kapten Wu terkejut saat wanitanya tiba-tiba duduk, iya duduk, tapi di pangkuan dia. Junie memandang netra Yifan dengan senyum mengulas bibir tipisnya yang berbalut _tint_ berwarna _pink_ lembut _, so fit for her_.

Jemari lentiknya mengusap wajah tampan si pilot, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Yifan belum cuci muka sama sekali.

"Aku ganteng _banget,_ ya?"

Dasar Yifan, lelaki dengan ketampanan bangsat yang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya! Junmyeon kan jadi malu, bukannya ditarik tengkuknya terus dicium eh malah bertanya yang jawabannya sudah mutlak!

" _Apaan sih, pede banget_!" kepalan telapak Junmyeon memukul pelan bahu Yifan. _FYI_ , Yifan sudah pakai baju, inisiatif sendiri sebenarnya, dari pada Junmyeon tambah berang.

Si pilot terkekeh lagi, menampakkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang menambah nilai plus ketampanannya.

" _Kok ketawa_? Aku kan _gak ngelawak_ ," dengus Junmyeon.

" _Aigoo, uri Junmyeonie._ "

Yifan memeluk Junmyeon makin erat, membuat abdomen mereka makin bersentuhan. Dan Junmyeon merasakan bokongnya menyentuh 'adik'-nya Yifan.

"Makin lama _kok_ makin keras, ya?" tanya si mungil dalam hati. Junmyeon menunggu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan lelakinya. Tapi Yifan hanya diam, dengan satu tangan mulai menangkup sebelah pipi Junie dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jari.

Dielus dan mengelus seperti itu oleh seseorang yang disayang, siapa yang tidak senang? Dan selain senang, ada gejolak lain yang lebih menggebu mulai men-stimulus otak keduanya. Karena itu, dengan insting yang mereka miliki, keduanya mulai mendekatkan wajah dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Yifan mulai melumat bibir Junie perlahan dan dibalas dengan si cantik yang melakukan hal serupa, jemarinya tak lupa ia selipkan di helaian rambut cepak si pilot.

Junmyeon yang pertama melepas kontak bibir mereka, ia kehabisan nafas, padahal Yifan masih betah saja.

"Payah kamu!" Yifan mengejek, mengusap liur, yang entah milik siapa, di sudut bibir Junmyeon.

Satu pukulan mendarat untuk kedua kalinya di bahu Yifan, Junmyeon melotot dengan bibir terbuka yang masih sibuk meraup oksigen.

Yah, Junmyeon akui ia tidak pro dalam berciuman, durasi paling lama yang ia habiskan untuk berciuman hanya 5 menit saja. Itu pun karena tangan jahil Yifan yang menahan pergerakan kepalanya.

"Mau melakukan percobaan pembunuhan lagi padaku, Kapten Wu?"

"Sama sekali tidak, _Miss_ Junmyeon," lagi Yifan terkekeh.

Wakil Editor Kim hendak berdiri, tapi Pilot Wu menahannya. Wajah kesal Junie dibalas dengan wajah memelas yang sama sekali _out of character_ dari Yifan.

"Kenapa lagi, Sayang?"

" _I miss you_."

" _Me too_ ," Junmyeon mengangguk kecil.

" _My junior too_."

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Junmyeon berteriak nyaring. Kecil-kecil begini teriakan Junmyeon boleh juga.

"Penyakit mesummu ini kapan hilangnya, _sih_?"

"Hei, terakhir kali kita melakukannya adalah dua bulan yang lalu asal kamu tahu," jika menyangkut soal _sex_ , ingatan Yifan dapat berkali lipat lebih kuat dibanding biasanya.

Junie menunduk dan menggumam kecil, "frontal sekali."

Yifan menarik pelan dagu si cantik, menatap serius tepat di netra Junmyeon. Yifan dengan keseriusannya adalah hal kedua yang membuat Junmyeon ciut, yang pertama tentu saja Yifan dan emosinya, tapi tenang saja, hal itu sangat jarang ditujukan untuk Junie-nya.

" _Can we_?"

Ugh, kalau begini Junmyeon tidak punya pilihan lain kan? Toh, ia juga sebenarnya kangen menghabiskan waktu dengan junior Yi-maksudku, Yifan. Hanya Yifan.

Yifan tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar, ketika mendapati wanita cantik di depannya mengangguk kecil.

Sekali lagi Yifan membawa Junmyeon dalam cumbuan yang lama kelamaan semakin liar. Telapak tangan si pilot dengan gencar mengusap senti demi senti kulit Junmyeon yang terekspos.

Yifan merasa kurang, ia meraba dada montok Junmyeon sebelum akhirnya membuka _zipper blouse_ yang ada di punggung wanitanya dan melepas _blouse_ itu melalui atas kepala Junmyeon.

"Merah, hm? Tumben sekali," itu Yifan, yang memandang jenaka ke arah dada Junie karena mendapati tunangannya memakai bra berwarna merah terang, _it's really not her style_.

" _Shut up your mouth or I will wear back my clothes_?"

Gelak tawa dari suara _husky_ Yifan pecah juga, menampilkan kedua mantanya yang menyipit.

" _Easy, Babe_. Kamu _gak_ ditakdirkan untuk berkata kasar _kayak gitu_."

"Makanya, cepatlah! Jangan membuatku kesal ter-," ya! Omelan si mungil bertransisi dengan cepat menjadi desahan saat Yifan dengan mahir mencopot kaitan bra Junmyeon dan mengulum satu dari dua gundukan favoritnya.

Dari payudara ke leher lalu ke bibir, balik lagi ke leher lalu ke payudara. Selama 15 menit, rute yang dijalani bibir dan lidah Yifan hanya begitu saja. Yifan lalu bangkit sambil menggendong Junmyeon yang terengah, wajahnya sudah memerah dengan mata terpejam, dan, oh! Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang membengkak dan terbuka.

"Sialan!" batin si pilot. Gairahnya semakin naik ke ubun-ubun. Kaki panjangnya dengan cepat membawa mereka ke kamar si pilot. Tubuh Junmyeon dibaringkan perlahan di ranjang Yifan yang masih berantakan.

"Fan, buka!" si mungil merengek. Sudah kebiasaan Junmyeon untuk membuat segalanya menjadi seimbang, sama rata, termasuk kegiatan _sex_ mereka. Ia sudah _topless_ , maka Yifan harusnya juga.

"Buka sendiri," balas Yifan dengan seringai. "Tahu _gini mending gak pake_ baju _aja_ tadi," yang ini dia ucap dalam hati saja. Konsumsi sendiri.

Junmyeon mendudukkan diri, membuka kaus _basic_ berwarna _navy_ dari tubuh atletis tunangannya. Nah, ini baru impas, satu sama!

Perut berkotak Yifan adalah sasaran pertama dari jemari lentik Junmyeon. Matanya seperti tidak berkedip, sibuk menikmati hasil kerja keras Yifan untuk dapat menghasilkan kotak demi kotak di perutnya seperti sekarang.

Yifan membiarkan, ia melepas pelan ikatan rambut Junmyeon, membiarkan rambut tunangannya tergerai dengan indah.

Junie mendongak, menatap mata Yifan yang selama ini selalu memantulkan refleksi dirinya. Dan ia yakin bahwa Yifan pun mendapati hal yang sama di netra kelamnya. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk dapat bersatu dalam ikatan sakral. Keduanya entah menunggu apa untuk memutuskan hal itu, masih menjadi rahasia mereka masing-masing.

Sudah jam 10.45 ketika Yifan masih saja asyik memainkan lidahnya pada _nipple_ Junmyeon. Juniornya bergerak lincah keluar masuk dari vagina si cantik. Junmyeon, dibawahnya, masih sibuk mendesah walau sebenarnya dirinya mulai lelah. Dia sudah keluar berkali-kali tapi si kapten masih betah saja. Yifan baru keluar sekali ngomong-ngomong.

"Wu Yifan.. Kenapa lama sekali, _sih_?" ini Junmyeon, mengeluh dengan jemari yang meremas bahu Yifan dengan gemas.

Yifan mendongak, menjilat telinga kiri Junmyeon pelan sembari meminta tunangannya untuk bersabar.

"Fan, _pegel_.." Junmyeon merengek lagi, berada di posisi mengangkang seperti itu selama 30 menit cukup pegal juga. Belum lagi Yifan menyerang dengan brutal, pinggangnya kan makin pegal.

Si pilot pun menggendong Junmyeon, mengganti posisi mereka menjadi _woman on top_.

"Kamu yang gerak ya, _Babe_."

Junmyeon menurut, menggerakan tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah berulang-ulang. Yifan menyeringai, melipat tangan sebagai bantalan kepalanya dan memandang si cantik yang sibuk sendiri dengan mata yang terpejam. Dasar Kapten Wu kurang ajar!

Lama-lama ia tak tega juga, dipegangnya kedua pinggang Junmyeon dan ikut membantu si cantik bergerak. Dua puluh menit setelahnya, Yifan akhirnya 'keluar' juga di dalam Junmyeon. Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir Junie, kepalanya segera disandarkan ke dada si pilot.

"Mau tidur?" tanya Yifan setengah berbisik, jemarinya kini sibuk merapikan rambut panjang Junmyeon.

" _Enggak, kok_. Kenapa?"

" _Gak_ apa, kamu lagi libur?"

Junmyeon mengangguk dalam pelukan Yifan, memejamkan mata menikmati usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Kamu kerja jam berapa?"

"Jam 5, Incheon-Jeju."

Junmyeon mendongak sebentar, sebelum memeluk Yifan dengan erat, "ugh, _bakal kangen_ lagi, _deh_."

Senyuman tipis terpahat di wajah Yifan, ia usap punggung polos Junmyeon, berusaha memberi ketenangan, " _It's our risk, Babe_. _Lagian_ minggu depan sepertinya jadwalku lebih banyak di dalam negeri."

" _Wae_?"

"Peraturan baru, jadwal kami disamaratakan, seminggu untuk penerbangan luar, seminggu lagi untuk domestik."

Junmyeon ber-oh ria. Lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengambil kaus _navy_ Yifan tadi dan memakainya asal lalu mencari celananya sendiri untuk dipakai.

"Sudah puas dengan acara _kangennya_ , Kapten Wu?" goda Junmyeon sambil mengikat rambut lembapnya, sepertinya sebelum pulang dari sini ia harus mandi dan keramas terlebih dulu.

" _Kalo_ saya bilang belum _gimana_ , _dong_?"

"Wu Yifan!"

Sekali lagi Yifan tergelak, sudah dari dulu menggoda Junmyeon masuk ke dalam daftar hobinya. Junmyeon mendongak menatap Yifan, yang sudah memakai _boxer_ nya, kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, "terima kasih, Wu Junmyeon."

Hening lagi. Junmyeon _kok_ jadi sensitif begini? Netranya tiba-tiba membelalak lalu malah mulai mengeluarkan air. Iya, dia menangis! Kedua tangannya ia tangkup untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" si pilot merengkuh Junie.

" _Pabo_! Jadi kamu sudah siap, _eoh_?"

"Siap apa?"

" _Males_ , ah! Kamu main-main _mulu_!"

"Eit, bercanda sayang. Lihat aku, _dong_."

" _Gak_ , kamu jelek."

"Wu Junmyeon!"

"Aku masih Kim!" akhirnya setelah kesusahan untuk melepaskan telapak si cantik yang menyembunyikan wajahnya, Yifan berhasil, hanya dengan memancing Junmyeon untuk kesal dan berteriak kembali. Mudah saja ternyata.

Yifan menahan tangan Junmyeon dan dengan cepat menangkup kepala Junmyeon, memaksa sepasang mata itu untuk menatapnya, " _sorry_."

"Maafkan aku," sebuah ciuman Yifan daratkan di dahi tunangannya.

Junmyeon itu wanita lembut, tak heran jika dengan mudah ia mengangguk pertanda ia memaafkan prianya.

"Kamu masih ingat janjiku?"

"Ya, masihlah, Bodoh!"

Yifan menggigit pipi dalamnya gemas, Junmyeon dengan mata yang masih berair dan hidung yang memerah, bukankah wanita ini _imut_ sekali? Umurnya berapa, _ngomong-ngomong_?

Atmosfer canggung mulai terasa di sekitar mereka, Wu Yifan berdehem sebentar berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dengan mantap ia mulai merogoh saku _boxer_ nya dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru putih yang ternyata berisi sebuah cincin, " _so_ , Kim Junmyeon," ia menarik pelan jemari kanan Junmyeon lalu memakaikan cicinnya di jari manis si mungil, " _are you ready too_?"

Tangis Junmyeon semakin pecah, ia menghambur memeluk tunangannya yang menyebalkan ini.

"Harusnya kamu tanya dulu baru _masang_ cincinnya, aku kan belum tentu _nerima_."

Yifan balas memeluk Junie, " _gak_ usah ditanya juga aku _udah_ tahu jawaban kamu apa."

" _Pede banget, sih_!" kalau tadi Junmyeon hanya sekedar memukul pelan bahu Yifan, maka kali ini yang ia layangkan adalah cubitan di perut berkotak Yifan. Biar kapok!

Kapten Wu mengaduh, menangkap tangan Junmyeon dan bertanya kembali, ternyata Yifan tidak sepercaya diri itu untuk yakin dengan jawaban tunangannya.

" _Yes, I'm ready too_!" seru Junmyeon lantang, mengabaikan suaranya yang serak efek menangis.

Demi apa pun, Yifan belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

"Aku sayang kamu, Jun," Yifan berucap tulus dibalik senyumnya yang terkembang, melayangkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di kepala Junmyeon.

"Sayang kamu juga, Kapten Wu."

Junmyeon juga bahagia, sangat.

Dan beginilah akhir dari cerita absurd yang mengalir dari otak 'terlampau cemerlang' milik _author_. Aku harap kalian menyukai cerita ini, seperti aku menyukai interaksi keduanya di kehidupan nyata.

 _But, wait a minute_! Apa aku telah menceritakan maksud dari kutipan ini?

" _Pabo_! Jadi kamu sudah siap, _eoh_?"

"Siap apa?"

Ini?

"Kamu masih ingat janjiku?"

"Ya masihlah, Bodoh!"

Dan ini?

" _so_ , Kim Junmyeon," ia menggamit jemari kanan Junmyeon lalu memakaikan cicinnya di jari manis si mungil, " _are you ready too_?"

Hahaha, _let me tell you_. _Okay, here we go_!

Kita kembali ke tanggal 27 Desember 2016, hari itu termasuk dalam minggu terakhir di tahun 2016. Yifan mendapat libur Natal selama 3 hari dari tanggal 25 lalu, Junmyeon yang waktu itu masih menjabat sebagai staf editor juga mendapat libur selama seminggu.

Salju dan angin yang kencang benar-benar mendukung suasana _lovey-dovey_ dari pasangan ini, _ngomong-ngomong_ mereka habis bercinta 3 ronde. Memang mereka ini, pasangan yang benar-benar tahu memanfaatkan suasana dengan cuaca dingin begini.

"Fan," Junmyeon memanggil lelaki yang tengah memeluknya.

"Hm?" gumam Yifan dengan nada bertanya, ia terlalu nyaman dengan posisi ini, nyaris saja tertidur sebelum wanitanya memanggil.

"Ng.. _ngomong-ngomong_.." Junmyeon menggantung, "ah, _gak jadi, deh_."

Manusia mana yang bisa tidak penasaran jika digantungkan dengan pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang tidak selesai seperti ini? _I bet nobody can do it_! Begitu juga dengan si pilot muda satu ini.

Si jangkung menunduk, kantuknya hilang berganti menjadi rasa penasaran, " _tell me, Babe_."

" _Gak, gak_ jadi, _deh_."

"Kim Junmyeon," panggilan Yifan memang pelan, tapi menekan. Junmyeon kan jadi takut jika seperti ini.

"Ugh, iya iya. Tapi kamu janji jangan _ketawa_ ," bibir si mungil mengerucut lucu, dibanding menatap mata Yifan, menatap dada bidang yang terekspos di hadapannya ini lebih menarik baginya sekarang.

"Kamu belum cerita, _gimana_ aku bisa janji mau _ketawa_ apa _enggak_."

" _Tuh_ kan, _gak_ usah, _deh_!"

Yifan tergelak dan akhirnya menuruti si mungil, "janji, janji. Kenapa, hm?"

"Uhm.. itu.." telunjuk Junmyeon mulai menggambar pola abstrak di dada Yifan, "kenapa kamu _gak_ pernah _ngeluarin_ di _dalem_?"

Andai saja Yifan tidak menundukkan kepalanya lebih dekat dengan Junmyeon, mungkin saja pertanyaan secepat kilat dan bagai hembusan angin ini tidak akan ia dengar dengan jelas. Yifan menahan tawanya, tak ingin si cantik marah. Bisa gawat kalau dia melapor ke sepupunya, Choi Minho, si juara bertahan Turnamen Taekwondo se-Kota Seoul itu.

"Kamu mau tahu?"

"Perlu _banget_ ya dijawab?"

Kikikan kecil akhirnya meluncur dari bibir Yifan, ia tak tahan sebenarnya. Ditariknya Junmyeon dalam rengkuhan yang lebih dalam, lalu berbisik di telinga si mungil.

"Suatu saat jika kita bercinta dan kamu menyadari kalau aku keluar di dalam kamu, itu tandanya aku siap menjadi ayah dari anak-anak kita kelak, dan jika aku siap punya anak dengan kamu maka artinya saat itulah aku benar-benar siap untuk menikahimu. _You just need to wait, I promise that day will be come for us_."

Sudah bisa ditebak kan semerah apa pipi dari si pendek Junie?

end.

* * *

Hello, readers!

Ini oneshot sebenernya udah pernah gue bikin tapi versinya HunHo. Dan entah kenapa, gue galau! Gue ngerasa kalo cast Sehun-nya diganti sama Yifan cocok juga kali yah hahaha (walaupun sebenernya niat awal gue emang mau bikin cast nya maknae Sehunie yg makin lama gue rasa makin lengket sama Junie).

Semoga readers terutama KrisHo shipper pada seneng bacanya. Iya gue tau kalian pada rindu moment mereka, gue juga huhuhu. Makanya ini ff (walaupun cuma ganti cast) gue persembahkan buat kalian temen-temen seperjuangan gue dalam mengenang KrisHo moment wkwkwk.

Tentang aktivitas job pilot dan editor itu asli karangan gue, cuma imajinasi gue. So, don't take it seriously.

Btw, makasih buat temen-temen (yg mungkin aja baca ff ini) atas review dan follownya di The Crazy Proposal HunHo ver.

Terakhir, reviewnya ditunggu yah!

See you!

With love,

Indy.


End file.
